The Baby in the Belly
by Carebeark5
Summary: Follows the nine months of Brennan's pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- I'm a Daddy**

_"I'm pregnant Booth, you're the father." _She said waiting to gage his reaction, she hoped he would be happy about the news. He knew she wanted to be a mother and that she wanted him to be the father but they both weren't expecting it to happen like this.

"Yeah?" he asked a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Yeah," she said smiling back at him.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" He yelled as he picked her up swing her around before placing her back on the ground.

"So you're happy?"

"Of course I'm happy we're having a baby, Bones. When did you find out?"

"Today I took a pregnancy test, more than one actually and they were all positive." Booth leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

The next day Booth insisted on going with her to the doctors even though she insisted he didn't need to be there. They wouldn't be doing anything other than a blood test to confirm the pregnancy. But he wanted to be there for everything, the whole entire pregnancy which she secretly loved.

"You know nothing happening today, right. They won't be doing a sonogram until much later."

"I know Bones but like I said last night I want to be here for everything."

"Technically I already know I'm pregnant due to the numerous pregnancy tests and the fact that I can feel my pelvic bone shifting to accommodate the baby. But Angela says I must go to the doctor and confirm it like everybody else."

"Well Angela's right even though your sure, we just want to confirm it and make sure everything's going well. We just want to keep you and the baby healthy."

"I know."

They sat in the waiting room surrounded by other pregnant women waiting for her name to be called. It felt like forever before a nurse led her to a room in the back where the doctor did a physical and pelvic exam and took her blood. A few minutes later Booth was allowed to join her as they waited together for the results. "Dr. Brennan I have your results right here. Congratulations you two your having a baby," she said with a smile. "Everything looks great and I've determined your due date to be about February 20th."

"You hear that Bones a February baby."

"I'd like to see the two of you back here in a month."

After booking their next appointment Booth insisted on taking her out for lunch claiming they needed to celebrate. They took a seat in their usual booth at the Royal Diner, "So Bones you been thinking about any names for the baby?"

"Not yet we have plenty of time to choose a name, besides we don't even know the sex of the baby yet."

"I know but choosing a bunch of names is the best part and then over the nine months we can just narrow them down to the perfect one."

"Oh ok."

"What about Damien if it's a boy. Oh never mind not a good name after the movie Omen."

"I've never seen it. What about Akeem?"

"What there is no way I'm naming my son that."

"But Booth it's a very nice name it means Wise and Insightful in Arabic."

"Nope pick another."

"What about Aiden, I've always liked that name."

"Much better. What about for a girl, Madison."

"I was thinking if we have a girl maybe we could name her after my mom?"

"Christine yeah that's a pretty name, I like it. Well we have a girls name settled now we just have to wait to find out what were having."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-That's Our Little Peanut **

Today was the day they decided to tell Parker the news and she wondered how the little boy would take it. "Hey Bones, you wanna come with me to pick up Parker from school?" he asked coming into her office.

"Yeah," she said grabbing her purse as they headed out.

She waited in the car as Booth made his way to the steps of the school to meet Parker, on the ride to his school he had assured her she had no reason to be nervous. His arguments were valid Parker did love her and he had told her before that he wished he'd had a sibling. But she couldn't help but worry anyway, his opinion did matter to her.

"Hi Bones," the boy said climbing into the back seat.

"Hey Parker, how was school?"

"Great we did a science project and the teacher wants us to make our own and then show the class."

"Really that sounds like fun. Do you know what you want to do yours on?"

"I was wondering if maybe you could help me, your good at science."

"I'd love to Parker," she said glancing over at Booth who was grinning at her.

"Hey Park, what do you think about Syd's for dinner?" Booth asked as Parker nodded his head.

As they waited for their orders Booth took her hand in his, "Parker we have something to tell you."

"Your dating?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Your holding hands and I seen you smiling at her since you picked me up from school."

"Your too smart for your own good, bud. But that's not all we wanted to tell you."

"I'm having a baby, your going to be a big brother Parker." Bones said waiting to see his reaction.

"Really? I always wanted a brother."

"Well bud we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet."

"That's ok I wouldn't mind a sister. My friend David has a sister and she's funny," he said causing them all to laugh. "Are you guys gonna get married."

"Oh uh... not right now bud." Booth said glancing at Bones. Not that he didn't want to but he knew she wasn't ready for that yet. She had claimed she never wanted to be married but he would make her change her mind, it would just take time.

A few weeks later they were scheduled for an appointment at the doctors again, this time they would be able to see their baby for the first time. After asking her the necessary questions and weighing her they had her hop up on the table, first they felt her belly which now sported a baby bump as Angela called it. Booth held her hand as they squirted the gel onto her stomach and used the transducer to locate the baby's heartbeat. "Hear that Bones that's our baby right there."

"That's amazing. I've heard it before with Angela but..."

"But this is our baby," He said with a smile.

"Yeah."

"See right there that is your baby."

"Aw look at our little peanut," He said glancing over to see her tearing up at the sigh of their baby.

"Everything looks great guys. I'll get these printed for you two." The doctor said handing her a towel to wipe off the gel. Leaving the two of them alone.

"Hey you alright?" he asked wiping the tear from her cheek.

"Yeah I just never thought I could be so happy. I never even thought I wanted kids in the past."

"Which is why we never say never Bones," he told her as he helped her wipe off the gel.

They left the office hand in hand with the pictures of their baby, they couldn't wait to tell their friends and family. At the moment they had only told Parker but he hated keeping it a secret especially when he just wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

Booth had picked up food for dinner before heading over to her place, he hated that they both had their own places still. If he had his own way they would be living together already but he knew he had to slowly bring up that conversation. Ease her into it.

"Bones, I got dinner," he said unlocking the door and entering the living room.

"I'll be one minute," she called out from the bathroom.

Flopping down on the couch he started to unload the take out containers when he noticed a book left open on her coffee table. _What to Expect when Your Expecting, _he read glancing at the title. He was happy to see that she was just as excited as he was about the baby.

"Hey I see your doing some reading," He said pointing to the book on the table.

"Yeah I wanted to be prepared. Booth did you know 80 percent of women have nausea in the first trimester. It says I should have crackers and water handy."

"You having morning sickness now?"

"Yeah it started weeks ago."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know you wanted to know."

"I do I want to be here for everything like I said and I want to take care of you too."

"I can take care of myself."

"Bones I like taking care of you, besides your having my baby. I'm here to get you anything your craving or to hold your hair back when your sick, rub your feet when they hurt. Anything."

"I think we should move in together," he said blurting it out. He couldn't wait any longer, he didn't want to miss anything about this pregnancy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-The Cravings Hit**

"Move in with you?"

"Yeah, what do you think Bones. Do you wanna move in so we can raise this baby together?"

"We don't need to live together to raise the baby together, Booth."

"I know but I want you to move in with me and not just because of the baby. I want to be able to see you every night before I go to bed and have you there when I wake up in the morning."

"I am when I stay over."

"But I want it all the time, Bones. I love you."

"I love you too, Booth. So...yes."

"Yes you'll move in with me?"

"Yes I'll move in with you but on a trial basis," she said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You've just made me the happiest man in the world."

"Booth you can't know that. You don't know every one in the whole world. So..."

"Bones it's just an expression."

"Oh ok."

They had started moving some of her things over to his place the very next day, he chose not to dwell on the fact that she had only agreed to a trial basis. It didn't matter he would make her realize that living together was the best thing for them. "Booth I'm hungry," she said plopping down on the couch.

"Me too what are you in the mood for?"

"I want some Apple Pie."

"But Bones you hate pie."

"Well I guess this is one of those cravings I read about in the book. Besides this is your baby too maybe it picked up your affinity for pie."

"Alright Apple Pie it is anything else?" He said with a laugh.

"Hmm maybe some watermelon for later."

"Do you want any real dinner there Bones?"

"Yeah I'll have that too, I am eating for two now."

"And so it begins," Booth said grabbing his keys from the table by the door.

"What was that?"

"Nothing baby."

"Don't call me baby."

Dropping numerous bags on the kitchen counter Booth looked around the apartment but didn't see Bones anywhere, "I'm back and I've got dinner." Receiving no answer he went in search of her he found her in the bathroom scrubbing at the sink with a sponge.

"What are you doing sweetie?"

"Seeley I told you to put the cap back on the toothpaste or else this will happen," she said pointing to caked on toothpaste on the side of the sink.

'Oh man she used the first name, she never uses the first name unless she's really pissed,' he thought to himself. "I'm sorry I'll clean it up don't worry about it."

"Are you just saying that to humour the emotional pregnant lady?"

"No baby it was my mistake and I'll take care of it for you," he said gently taking the sponge from her hand as he leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry Booth, it's these stupid hormones they make me crazy."

"It's ok sweetie, I know it's not you." He said pulling her into a hug and kissing her shoulder.

"Did you get the food?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yes it's in the kitchen."

"Good I'm starving."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Complications**

"Bones the book says by now the babies teeth have all formed and the scalp has a hairline already." He said reading the baby book while laying in bed beside her.

"It's fascinating isn't it." She said with a smile resting her head on his chest as he reached out and rubbed a hand across her stomach.

"It says the baby is turning somersaults now do you feel anything?" he asked.

"No nothing yet it said it should happen soon though."

"You'll let me know when it does right?"

"Of course I will."

Climbing out of bed the next morning Brennan padded across the floor to the bathroom, she had to get up numerous times during the night to pee lately but she knew it was normal. A few minutes later she stood next to the bed on the side Booth was sleeping and gently shook him awake.

"Booth, Booth."

"What is it sweetie, what time is it?"

"I'm scared."

"What's wrong is it the baby?" he asked sitting up in the bed and looking at her worriedly.

"I have some spotting I'm scare what if something's wrong."

"It'll be alright baby we'll go see the doctor. Everything will be find you'll see."

"How can you know that? You don't know everything's fine."

"I just believe it will be. Come on let's get dressed and I'll take you so I can prove it."

After examining her the doctor came back in and sat down across from them, "It's good you came to see me Dr. Brennan spotting can be a sign of miscarriage in pregnancy so we always want to make sure there's nothing wrong. But in your case everything look's fine."

"Are you sure?" She asked wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yes I'm sure if it get's worse or doesn't go away in a few days I want you to come see me again alright. But right now your baby is just fine. You seen the ultrasound the babies moving around and the hearts beating at a good rate."

"Ok thank you."

After the doctor left the room Booth pulled Brennan in for a hug, "See honey everything's fine our baby is just fine," He said running a hand through her hair.

"I was so scared,Booth if we lost..."

"We're not going to lose our baby, you'll be holding our baby in your arms in five more months you'll see."

"Don't scare your mommy like that again little one. She can't take it," Booth said leaning over to talk to her belly.

"The baby can't understand you Booth and the ears aren't even done forming so it probably can't hear you."

"Just let me have my moment," he said with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-I Felt It**

Brennan awoke to the sound of Booth's voice, opening her eyes she found his head on her stomach and he was talking to the baby. "Hi baby it's daddy again. I can't wait to meet you and your mommy is so excited about that too. Guess what you have a big brother who will keep you safe and teach you things like how to toss a baseball or how to play video games."

She had always thought it was stupid when she saw people talk to their babies when they weren't even born yet, it wasn't like they could understand what you were saying anyway. But the book did say that they could recognize voices after they were born. And she couldn't help but smile seeing Booth tell their baby how much he loved it already. Reaching out she ran a hand through his hair as he moved his head to glance up at her.

"Sorry we didn't mean to wake you," he said with a smile.

"It's ok. I like seeing you talk to our baby."

"Today we get to see the baby again, you excited."

"Yes actually they said we might be able to see the sex of the baby today if we're lucky."

"I can't wait to find out but do you wanna know or do you want it to be a surprise."

"I wanna know so we can be ready. Oh," she said grabbing her stomach.

"What? What is it?"

"I felt the baby kick, looks like someone wants to communicate with you Booth," She said taking his hand and placing it on her belly so he could feel too.

"Oh my god, I felt it. That's our baby see Bones he can hear me."

"He? It could be a girl you know."

"I know. I actually kinda hope it is a girl."

"You do? Is it because you already have Parker?"

"Yeah that's part of it but little girls also have a special bond with their daddies. I want that Bones."

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she reached for he bathrobe before standing up to make her way to the bathroom. Booth watched her as she stood and swayed a little before catching herself. "Hey you ok?" He said crawling across the bed to reach for her.

"Yeah I'm alright just got a little dizzy. Stood up too fast I guess. It says in the book it's normal after-all a lot of the blood is going to the baby so it can make you feel lightheaded or dizzy."

"Alright if you're sure your alright. But let me know if it get's worse alright."

"I promise."

"Bones, sweetie we're gonna be late for the doctors appointment." Booth said walking into their bedroom where she was getting ready.

"Nothing fits anymore, I'm too fat." She said trying to button her pants with no success. Clothes were scattered across the floor and bed in her haste to find something to wear.

"Hey you are not fat, babe. Your pregnant with my baby who is growing like it's supposed to. You look beautiful."

After finding something for her to wear they agreed it was time to go shopping for some maternity clothes. Arriving at the doctors they waited for her name to be called. The doctor had said they might be able to see the sex of the baby at this visit, if they were lucky. If not they would have to wait until their next visit.

"Alright let's see how your babies doing today Dr. Brennan." The doctor said as she lay back on the table.

"Wow look at our baby Bones. I think it looks like you."

"Booth you can't tell from a sonogram."

"Let's see if we can tell the sex of the baby, yet." The doctor said trying to get a clearer picture. "It look's like the baby isn't ready to co-operate just yet. The legs are covering, we'll have to wait until next time."

They left the doctors office with more photos to show everyone, "Too bad we couldn't find out today. I was really looking forward to getting rid of it and calling the baby he or she." Booth said wrapping his arm around her as they headed to their car.

"We'll find out at the next visit."

"Yeah I can't wait," Booth said with a grin.

Walking into their apartment she dropped her purse on the couch, "Booth I'm hungry."

"Time to feed the baby, is it." He said as he headed for the kitchen opening the fridge to see what he could whip up. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Can we have mac and cheese?"

"Alright mac and cheese it is," he said getting started on their meal.

After they finished eating they were lounging on the couch her feet in his lap, "My feet are killing me," She said as he started to give her a foot rub.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah that feels good." She said leaning her head back on the arm of the couch.

"Hey did you read the section of the book yet for this part of the pregnancy. It said that now the baby can yawn and stretch, even make facial expressions. It said that if you were to touch the babies lips it would suck and it can swallow and even get the hiccups."

"Yeah I was reading that this morning the last part about the lights was interesting. Who knew that the baby's eyes are sensitive to light now and it will shield it's eyes if a light is shined on my stomach."

"Ha Bones you think the baby will make the same little expressions you make."

"Which ones are you referring to?"

"Oh the face you make when your angry you know how you clench you teeth and give me that look, or that look you get when your sleepy and you've just woke up, oh or..."

"Ok, ok I get it I have a lot of expressions."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-It's a...**

They had decided to bring Parker to the doctors appointment with them to find out the sex of the baby, they wanted to include him as much as possible. Parker was secretly hoping for a little brother to play with but Booth knew he would love a little sister just as much. They were waiting outside the school when he emerged from the building. Booth was leaning against the car talking to Bones when Parker ran over. "Hey Dad, hey Bones."

"Hey Bud," Booth said taking his son's backpack.

"Hi Parker. You ready to see if your having a brother or a sister?" She asked as he reached out and touched her expanding belly.

"Yeah I've been waiting all day. Oh wow the baby just kicked."

"See bud the baby loves you already." Booth said wrapping an arm around Brennan.

"I love you too baby," Parker said leaning down to speak to her belly like Booth had done before.

They waited for the doctor in a small room in the back, Bones was already laying on the table as Booth played with a model of a fetus on the table. "Hey Bones, you think this is what our baby looks like now?"

"Booth that's not to play with, put it down before you break it. Besides our baby is bigger than that right now." 'Sometimes Parker seemed more grown up than Booth was but she loved him anyways,' she thought shaking her head.

"What do you want the baby to be Bones? A girl or a boy?" Parker asked from his seat beside her.

"I suppose I would enjoy a little girl but I really just want the baby to be healthy."

The doctor came in and Booth made his way over to sit on her other side as the gel was squited on her belly. "Alright lets see how your baby's doing?"

"Is that the baby?" Parker asked pointing to the screen. "It looks like a blob."

"Yes that's the baby, see the head right there." Bones showed him.

"Alright everything looks great, would you three like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes!" They all chorused as the doctor laughed.

"Congratulations your having a little girl." She said pointing it out on the screen.

"A girl, Bones we're having a girl." Booth said with the biggest grin on his face as she stared at their daughter on the screen. He could see a tear fall down her face and he leaned in to wipe it away. "Everything alright sweetie?"

"Yes. I' just so happy."

"Why do girls always cry when they're happy?" Parker asked as the doctor printed some new pictures for them to take home.

"That's actually not true Parker girls don't always cry when they are happy in this case it's most likely the hormones of pregnancy that are causing me to cry even though I'm not sad." Bones said as she wiped her stomach and Booth helped her down off the bed. The doctor handed Parker the envelope with the pictures of his baby sister. "Look dad this one says my name on it," he said showing them the ultrasound picture which had a little speech bubble with the words Hi Parker on it.

After finding out the sex of the baby they wanted to start decorating the nursery so they all headed to the baby store to pick out some items. Booth wanted to surprise Bones with the finished product but first he wanted her to pick out everything for the room. She chose a cherry wood crib with brown and pink sheets which had little elephants on them. It had a matching changing table and dresser which were going to be delivered within the next week. Parker also got to pick out a stuffed pink elephant for his sister which would match the room perfectly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Nesting**

"Bones, Bones. Close your eyes I have a surprise for you," Booth said coming into the living room with a huge grin.

"What kind of surprise?" she asked looking up from her book.

"Just close your eyes and I'll show you." He said helping he up from the couch before cover her eyes with his hand and guiding her down the hall to the baby room. He had been working on for weeks now and hadn't allowed her to see any of it until it was finished. Leading her inside he led her over to the middle of the room before he removed his hand.

"Can I look now?"

"Yeah open your eyes."

Opening her eyes she took in the room their daughter would be sleeping in. It was beautiful, the walls were painted to match the sheets she had chosen. Pink on the top half with brown on the bottom, the dresser was against one wall with the changing on the other. The crib was put together and above it was purple lettering spelling out their daughters name. The stuffed pig Parker had picked out was in the crib waiting for the baby that would cuddle up to it. "It's perfect," she said walking over to the rocking chair in the corner. This was where she would rock her to sleep just like her mother had done with her, "This looks just like the rocking chair my mother had."

"I know I used the picture you showed me and had one made just like it."

"I love it," she said sitting down as he knelt down in front of her wiping a tear off her cheek. "These hormones," she said shaking her head.

"I don't think it's the hormones sweetie, you know it's ok to cry. When your happy or sad or frustrated."

The days following the reveal of the nursery Booth came home to find Bones scrubbing the kitchen, "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning."

"But why the kitchen was clean."

"Just felt like cleaning I also organized the bathroom and put your clothes away in the drawers where they belong."

"Bones I know what this is, your nesting aren't you?"

"What?"

"Nesting you know getting ready for the baby to come so you feel like you need to have everything in order."

"Oh yes I have heard of this it's is a primal instinct. Like when you see birds making their nests, mothers-to-be do the same thing. The act of nesting puts you in control and gives a sense of accomplishment toward birth."

"I like seeing you like this, it means were getting closer to our daughter being here."

"I can't wait."

The next day they went shopping for some baby clothes and other essentials, now that the room was finished they could concentrate on filling it with necessities. "Aw look at this one Bones," Booth said holding up a little dress.

"That it cute but we need newborn clothes right now."

"Well we can get some for later too."

"Alright you can get that one."

"Yes! She is going to look so adorable. Just like her mommy."

"What if she looks like you?"

"I dunno Bones I think she'll look like you."

"You can't know that."

"I know I just hope she does."

With a sigh she sunk into the sofa an hour of shopping made her feel exhausted and her feet wore sore and swollen. "Bones wait until you see what I found at the store."

"I was there Booth I saw what you bought."

"Nope you didn't see all of it."

"Ok show me," She said sitting up a little as he reached in a bag and pulled out a onesie, holding it up so she could read the words printed on it.

_Baby Squint_

"Where did you find that?" she asked laughing.

"I had it made especially for our daughter."

"I love it."

"And I happen to have one more that I had made, this one is special."

"Show me I wanna see it."

He held up another one with the words, _Will you marry me?_ on it. As he went down on one knee and dropped it to hold out a ring nestled in a velvet box.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-Marry Me?**

"What do ya say Bones, Will you marry me?" Booth asked removing the ring from the velvet box.

"Um...Wow Booth, I wasn't expecting that. I...um need some time to think about it," she said hoping he wouldn't be too upset.

"Ok...well at least it's not a no this time."

"It's still hard for me to think about being married. I never believed in marriage and I never thought I would get married. But I've never felt this way about anyone before Booth and I need you to know that. Even if we don't end up getting married I love you so much," she told him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I know you do, Bones. But I hope you will decide to marry me."

Parker was coming over for the weekend so they decided to bring up their discussion on marriage later on. The door opened and Parker rushed in dropping his bag by the door with Booth trailing behind him, "Where's Bones?" he asked.

"She's sleeping bub."

"But it's only 2:30," he said plopping down on the couch.

"I know but Bones needs her sleep because of the baby."

"Why?"

"Well when your having a baby you get tired easily because your body is working really hard to keep the baby safe and help it to grow," he told him sitting down next to his son.

"Oh ok."

Booth made dinner that night and just as he was draining the pasta he noticed Bones shuffling sleepily into the room. "Hey dinner's ready."

"Mmm smells good," she said taking a seat at the counter.

"Parker, dinner!" He called as Parker raced in and sat down next to her.

"Hi Bones, daddy said you were tired."

"Yeah I was but I feel much better now. How was school?" She asked running a hand through his hair.

"It was fun we played dodge ball in gym class and I won."

"I never was good at that game," she said with a frown.

"But your good at other things Bones."

"Yeah I am," she said smiling at the little boy.

After dinner they decided to watch a movie in the living room, Parker and Bones were sitting on the couch while Booth made popcorn and poured the drinks. "Bones can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, you can always ask me anything and I'll always tell you the truth."

"I know I like that about you."

"Ok so what is it you wanna ask?"

"Are you and daddy gonna get married?"

"Oh I don't know Parker. He did ask me though."

"He did? What did you say?"

"I said I need to think about it."

"But you love him right?"

"Yes I love your daddy very much."

"Then why don't you get married if you love each other. Isn't that what people do?"

"Yeah I suppose some do but not everyone does. I never pictured myself getting married, it was never what I wanted. But with your dad I dunno it might be something I want."

"And that's why you need to think about it?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod just as Booth entered the room.

"Hey what are you two talking about over here?" He asked placing the drinks on the table along with the popcorn.

"I was telling Bones about school."

"Ready to start the movie?" He asked as he picked up the remote.

They waved goodbye to Parker a few days later when they dropped him off before heading to the diner for lunch with Angela and Hodgins. "Hey sweetie you look great," Angela said as they spotted them.

"I look huge."

"Your having a baby."

"I know but I'm still huge."

"I was too but look at me know, don't worry you'll get your body back. Booth can I talk to Temperance alone?"

"Uh.. yeah sure Hodgins and I will be over there."

"What do you want to talk to me about, Angela?" She said sitting down in the booth next to her friend.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm your best friend I can tell when something is up."

"Well a few days ago Booth asked me to marry him."

"Oh my god, sweetie that's great. Congratulations."

"I didn't say yes, yet."

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"I told him I need to think about it."

"What's there to think about you love him, he loves you."

"I know but..."  
>"I know you've had it rough and people always seem to leave you. But Booth is not one of them, I mean look at everything you two have been through already. He's the one for you."<p>

"Maybe your right, but I'm still scared what if it doesn't work out."

"It will."

Booth was sitting across the restaurant with Hodgins, "What do you think they're talking about?" Hodgins asked.

"I asked Bones to marry me."

"What'd she say?"

"She said she need to think about it."

"Well she has been through a lot man. To her it feels like everyone leaves her."

"Yeah I know but I would never do that to her, I love her."

"Well just keep telling her that and sooner or later she'll realize you won't be one of those people."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-It's Starting**

She had thought about it non-stop since Booth has 'popped the question' as she heard people refer to it. She knew he would need an answer, soon. He wouldn't wait forever and she hated making him wait. She had to admit maybe Angela was right, she did love Booth. So why was this so hard for her, maybe it didn't need to be. Getting married didn't have to be a bad thing, it could definitely be a good thing. She could spend the rest of her life with Booth which is what she would be doing regardless of whether they got married or not. Maybe not everyone in her life would leave her and Booth could be the one who stuck around. She felt like she could trust him and she knew what she had to do.

"Bones, I'm home." He said dropping his keys in the dish by the door.

"I'm in here," she called from what sounded like the dining room. Entering the room he was surprised to find her in a dress, it was flowy and fit her perfectly. The table was set for two with candles flickering in the center.

"What's all this?" He asked walking around the table to give her a kiss.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you did. Is there any special reason why?"

"Yes I thought about your proposal and I want you to ask me again."

"Ok," he said with a grin as he hurried to the bedroom to grab the rind. This could be it she was finally going to give him an answer. Coming back he kneeled in front of her, "Temperance Brennan your my friend, partner, lover, girlfriend and the mother of my child will you marry me and be my wife to?"

"Yes!" She replied with a huge smile that lit up her face he quickly slid the ring onto her finger and pulled her to him.

"You've just made me the happiest man in the world," He said peppering her face with kisses.

Dinner forgotten they lay in bed wrapped in each others arms, "Looks like we'll have to warm up that wonderful dinner you made." Booth said kissing her bare shoulder.

"Oh well food usually tastes better when it's re-heated."

"Hmm you think it can wait a little longer?"

"Yeah it can definitely wait a little longer."

Booth heated food and brought it into the bedroom as he settled back in beside her, "Dinner is served. Mmmm this is good Bones," he told her taking a bite before he brought the fork to her mouth to give her a bite.

After eating in bed he pulled he back down into his arms holding her close, "I know this was hard for you but I will prove to you that I am never leaving you."

"I know you will, Booth."

"I can't wait to tell everyone we know."

Bones lay awake unable to fall asleep, she knew Booth was asleep because she could hear his even breathing. All of a sudden she felt a sharp pain hit and he stomach hardened with what she felt was a contraction. Turning her head she glanced at the alarm clock beside her as she timed the contractions, she knew it wasn't necessary to rush to the hospital when labour could take hours. Besides this could be false labour anyways and she didn't want to wake Booth unless she was certain. All of a sudden she felt a pop and the warm rush of fluid, it was definitely time. "Booth, Booth wake up."

"Mmmm what is it?" He said with his eyes still closed.

"The baby's coming," she said as his eyes flew open and he sat up in bed.

"Oh my god are you sure?"

"Yes my water broke."

"Already?" He said hopping out of bed and grabbing the pair of jeans off the chair as he pulled them on along with a t-shirt. Coming around the bed he helped her up.

"Don't forget the bag."

"I got it," he said grabbing it as he helped her out the door and down the hall to the living room. Grabbing the keys he led her out to the car.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-That's our little girl **

"We need a doctor!" Booth yelled as soon as they entered through the sliding doors of the hospital.

"Booth I'm not dying I'm just having a baby," she said grabbing her stomach as another contraction hit and she leaned against the wall for support.

"But you're in pain. Someone help us!" He yelled again as a nurse came forward to help her into a wheelchair.

"Alright we just need you to fill out some paperwork as we get her settled into a room," The nurse said handing him a clipboard.

After finishing what seemed like a mountain of paperwork he was led to a room where they had put Bones. "Hey sweetie how you feeling?"

"I'm in labour how do you think I'm feeling."

'And so it begins,' he thought to himself as he stepped up beside her and took her hand in his.

"You did this to me, this is all your fault!" She screamed in pain as the worst contraction yet hit her body.

"Breathe sweetie, breathe." He said as she tightened the grip on his hand.

"Why don't you breathe," she said as he tried to wrench his hand free.

The doctor came in just then, "Alright Temperance let's see how far along you are?"

"Maybe she should have some drugs," Booth told her.

"No I don't want any I want this to be natural, women have been doing this for years."

"Are you sure Bones?"

"Yes"

Booth winced as she nearly crushed his hand in her fierce grasp as another contraction hit her body. "You ready for the drugs yet?" he asked nursing his sore hand.

"No."

"Maybe I should have your share, I think you just broke my hand in that death grip."

"Booth don't be such a baby, I don't see you giving birth at the moment and I think my pain outranks yours."

"Alright let's check your progress," the doctor said coming back in the room. "Looks like you're ready to push." Booth let her grab his hand once again as she sat up a little to begin pushing, "You're doing great Bones."

After what seemed like forever she heard Booth say, "One more big push Bones I can see her head and she's got hair."

Minutes later she heard a small wail fill the room and the doctor announce 'it's a girl,' before she was being placed into her waiting arms. Staring down at the little bundle that was trying to open its eyes she felt something she had never felt before. "Hi, I'm you're mommy."

"She's beautiful, Bones she looks just like you." He said reaching down to touch her downy head. He noticed Bones had tears in her eyes and he knew. She had already fallen for their little girl, it was inevitable and he knew the feeling times two.

"What are we going to name her? She needs a name?" Booth said smiling at his two girls.

"I was thinking maybe we could name her after my mom? If you don't want to we can pick something else."

"No I think that's a great idea Christine Angela Brennan-Booth, I like it."

They had already agreed on the middle name months before in honour of their friend and now their little girl had the perfect name, a name that meant something to them. "Are you up for some visitors?" he asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sure."

"Alright come in," He said as Parker, Angela, Hodgins, and Cam all stepped through the door. "You're dad said he would come by later."

"Bones is that my little sister," Parker asked as he raced over and climbed on the bed beside her.

"Careful buddy."

"Yes Parker this is your little sister, Christine."

"Can I hold her?"

"Yes but you have to be careful with her alright come over here in the chair," Booth told him as he brought the baby over and carefully nestled her in Parker's arms. "See put your hand here under her head."

"She's so little."

"You were that little once too bud."

"Oh sweetie she's adorable," Angela said as she walked over and kissed her friends cheek handing her a gift for the baby.

"Isn't she," Booth said proud of his little girl.

"She's gonna be a heartbreaker for sure," Hodgins said clapping him on the back.

"What if our son marries you're daughter, wouldn't that be something?" Angela said taking her turn to hold the baby.

"No I don't even want to think about her dating one day," Booth said shaking his head.

"You know it's going to have to happen eventually Booth," Bones said with a laugh.

"Yes but right now she's just an innocent little baby and that's all I want to think about right now."


End file.
